


Stupid, Stupid Humans

by Requiemesque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stupid, Stupid Humans

We're humans,  
broken and bruised  
An uncanny mix-  
of paradoxes and ironies.  
Trying to survive,  
and maybe live.

We're humans,  
stupid in our knowledge,  
holes in our wisdom.  
We rise, and rise, and rise.  
And in our rise, is our fall.

We're humans,  
falling down the rabbit hole,  
an endless mirror hole.

We're humans,  
stupid, stupid, humans.


End file.
